Learning
by The Odd One95
Summary: Bitter and alone, an older Gizmo drowns his sorrows in alcohol. But why doesn't this stupid red headed Spanish speaking boy leave him alone? T for slash!


**(_Yaoi: I got let out , happy me. So I invested in another crack pairing._**

**Yaoi, when I get out of this cage, I am grounding you.)**

Gizmo glared into his beer and took another swig. "Long day?" The bartender asked. "Don't you know it." He grumbled.

Gizmo, now a legal adult at eighteen, had grown to the height of 5'8'' with the help of editing his own genes. He even stopped shaving his head, letting his hair grow in, revealing it to be a light brown.

And was all alone in the world.

Billy, See-More, Wykkyd, and Angel had fallen off the grid, XL Terrestrial had gone back to his own planet, Mammoth had gone to another country and was now with his sister, Private HIVE had been thrown in a super-max, and Jinx...

Don't even bring up that she-witch, considering she just announced her engagement with The New Flash. Gizmo took another sip and winced at the bitter taste.

He didn't notice three people walk in the door. One was a gorgeous blonde girl wearing a pink dress with diamond earrings and a necklace with a teddy bear on it. The other two you could barely tell apart. Both were boys, about eighteen. Both were red heads with a smattering of freckles and very slim. They even wore the same jeans, but not the same shirt- one wore a green button up and the other wore a red t-shirt.

The girl was holding the hand of the boy in the green shirt. "Roberto, if Nightwing catches us, we are so dead." She whispered. Roberto shrugged and said with a thick accent, "Nightwing can shove it for all I care. Its not like he didn't drink when he was our age, I remember a couple New Year's parties." "I do too... thankfully Bobby didn't catch us leaving." She said, brushing her hair out of his eyes.

The other boy looked around and wondered, "Hmm... wonder if the guy at the bar right there bats for both teams?" "If you get us kicked out again, Raphael..." Roberto threatened. Raphael held up his hands and said, "I won't get that drunk, promise!"

Gizmo just ignored the bantering people at the front door. The couple sat at the other side, hands still clasped together. Then Gizmo heard the bar stool scoot and someone saying, "This seat taken?" Gizmo glanced over to see the boy with the red t-shirt, sitting down and had a Cheshire grin on. "It is now." Gizmo growled, attempting to ignore the newcomer.

The boy pouted for a split second, then perked back up and said, "You sound grouchy. I'm Raphael, and you are..." "And it matters to you why?" Gizmo snapped, glancing over at the boy. Gizmo knew the guy had to be eighteen at least, but he could pass for seventeen or even sixteen with little problem.

Raphael laughed and said, "Because your cute." Gizmo nearly choked on his beer. "You... did not just say that." He murmured, staring wide eyed at Raphael. "Why, you a homophobe?" Raphael asked. "No." "Are you gay?" "No!" "Are you straight though?"

Gizmo glared at Raphael. "I don't know." He finally admitted. Raphael waved the bartender over and ordered something. He took a swift sip of his drink and said, "How can you not know if your straight or gay? Me, I'm bi myself. Of course, my brother had to get the only cute girl in the... where we are from." Raphael looked at Gizmo with his dark eyes and Gizmo thought that he looked oddly familiar, but couldn't place him. "I'll ask again, what is your name?" Raphael said.

Gizmo sighed and said, "Mikron." Raphael blinked and said, "Nice handle." He leaned closer and Gizmo blushed. "You... stop it." He grumbled. "Why, still in the closet?" Raphael teased. Then Raphael's phone went off.

Frowning, Raphael flipped it open. Gizmo could see the screen, and the message was in Spanish. Thankfully, he knew a bit, so he translated.

_Raphael, knock it off. The guy is probably NOT INTERESTED. _

Raphael rolled his eyes and flipped off his brother at the other end of the bar. Roberto threw up his arms and mouthed, 'Melvin made me do it.' Gizmo snickered and Raphael turned back to him. "You still haven't answered my question. Are you still in the closet?" Gizmo pondered that for a second through his alcohol clouded brain. "I don't know." Gizmo finally responded.

Raphael's grin grew mischievous. "Then how about you find out?" Before Gizmo fully comprehended just what Raphael said, Raphael slid into his lap and planted his lips on Gizmo's.

Gizmo's eyes went huge. Oh boy, if any of his clients saw him, his reputation would leave him faster than the speed of light.

It wasn't helping that Raphael was good at this, and that he tasted like cocoa, and that Gizmo was returning the kiss. Wait, was that his tongue? Stop thinking so much, Gizmo, you're ruining the moment!

Gizmo had no idea how long the two were making out on the barstool, but someone cleared their throat and said, "Raphael, we gotta go." Raphael groaned and pulled away from Gizmo. "You mind, Roberto?" He growled.

Roberto's face was serious. "Not kidding, he just called, and if we don't get our asses back there in ten minutes, we are in big trouble." Raphael groaned and said, "Aw, _maldita sea_... fine." He slid off Gizmo's lap and handed Raphael a slip of paper. "Call me if you need any more... help finding out." He grinned and walked out, while Roberto quietly scolded him in Spanish and the girl was giggling.

Gizmo looked at the number and quietly said, "I might."

* * *

><p>"You three are in so much trouble!" Nightwing glared at Raphael and Roberto, aka Mas Y Menos. Menos glared and said, "Hey, you drunk when you were younger, why can't we?" Nightwing face palmed and said, "Not the point, Menos. Plus, what were you even doing there?"<p>

Melvin, who had chosen the code name Fantasy, piped up and said, "I don't really care what me and Menos did, but Mas made out with a cute guy." Nightwing choked on air (he still wasn't used to Arsenal and Tempest, much less Mas batting for both teams). Menos glared at her and said, "Melvin... really?"

Mas shrugged and said, "Hey, he was cute, still in denial, and I haven't had a good make out in ages. I jumped for it." "Didn't need to know that." Nightwing said quickly.

Mas went back to daydreaming, but not before saying, "Suit yourself... at times I wonder if YOU are still in the closet." Nightwing threw a book at him.

**(YAOI! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you.**

_**Yaoi: Because, one, I am awesome. Two, I am a muse, technically, you can't. And three, look what a beautiful thing I wrote!**_

** Good points... **

** Hey, in order for me not to be angry, review, or I let him out no more. Also, if I get five reviews, I will continue this.**

_**Yaoi: And they might get a bit sexier, wink wink.**_

** Yaoi!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!))**


End file.
